


I Am Whoever You Want Me to Be

by Estrella_Sebaek



Series: EXO - 1 Song 1 Story [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is shy?, Basically there will be smut in every chapter, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bäekhyun is sexy, City Lights, Dirty Talk, EXO - 1 Song 1 Story, I also love Baekhyun’s choker and chest harness, I love Bäekhyun’s face chain, Inspired by EXO’s song, Jekyll - Freeform, M/M, My First Smut, Non-con elements (ch. 2 & 4), Obsession, Psycho, Sehun is horny, Smut, Smut with plot (hopefully), Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella_Sebaek/pseuds/Estrella_Sebaek
Summary: “I am whoever you want me to be,” the hot guy paused for a few seconds, then continued. “And I am here to do what I want to do, or what you want me to do.”Sehun dreamt about Bäekhyun, and his boyfriend in real life suffered. Maybe.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: EXO - 1 Song 1 Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Psycho 01.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo Sebaekists, I really want to write a story with Bäekhyun in it given I’m obsessed with his face chain. This is my first time writing smut and I’m so embarrassed (haha I drank red wine while writing it). I hope it isn’t too bad - at least I tried. English isn’t my native language so excuse me for any errors. Happy April :)
> 
> BGM & Lyrics: Psycho - Baekhyun / Jekyll - EXO  
> Eng Lyrics @ wildhoneyb (Tumblr) / lunarkjd (Twitter)

✧  
_넌 깊이 나를 파고들지  
You dig deep inside of me  
내 안에 박힌 붉은 꽃의 가시같이  
Like the thorn of a red flower, lodged within me  
독을 품은 느낌  
Feels like it holds poison  
나도 날 통제할 수가 없어  
Even I can’t control myself  
난 무표정 위로 쓴웃음을 지어  
I slip a bitter smile over my expressionless face_

✧  
It was 11:32pm, Sehun was on his way back home but could barely walk in straight line. He drank too much _soju_ \- he always ended up getting drunk when he met up with Chanyeol, his best friend since high school, another _soju_ lover. 

“Where are you, my drunk boy?” Sehun’s lover, Baekhyun, called to check on him.

“On my way back home... will arrive in 20 minutes.” Surprisingly, Sehun could still reply in a logical way.

“Be careful, text me when you arrive okay?”

“Sure.” 

After struggling for half an hour, Sehun finally arrived home safely. He sent a message to Baekhyun then rushed for a bath. 20 minutes later, Sehun entered his bedroom only wearing his sweatpants, he used to sleep bare-shouldered. His whole body was burning due to the effect of alcohol. He threw his tired body onto the bed, sank into the mattress, eyelids closed within seconds.

✧  
Sehun was _drifting_ in his dream, in a half-conscious state. 

A certain aroma caught his attention. The scent was _citrusy_ , like little bit of mandarin. When he tried to focus, he could also smell woody scent like _juniper and sandalwood_. It was pleasant yet enticing, he wondered what kind of person would put on this fragrance. _Must be an attractive one_ , he thought. 

_보다시피 위태로워  
I’m on the risky edge, as you can see_

There was something touching Sehun’s thigh, a hand, to be exact. The touch was gentle - that person had long and slender fingers. The mysterious hand caressing his thigh slowly moved up and reached his hip bone. The hand stopped there for a few seconds, then it continued its way to Sehun’s lower abdomen, slowly, left to right, _inch by inch_. This sensation caused Sehun to bite his lip. It was sensual and it made him feel good. He was curious how the owner of the hand looked like, so he gradually opened his eyes. What he saw left him completely speechless.

_가까이 와줘 난 네가 필요해  
Please come close, I need you_

There was a guy sitting on his bed, drawing little circles on Sehun’s abdomen with his finger. It was the appearance of this guy that made Sehun shocked. The owner of those long fingers looked almost the same as his boyfriend, yet they were so different. The guy in front of him wore blue contact lenses and had eye-liners on. He was also wearing a _silver face chain_. Sehun couldn’t stop gazing at him. This guy looked, _gorgeous_. He couldn’t see clearly what that guy was wearing, it looked like a black silky shirt and black ripped jeans. While he was still eyeing the guy up and down, that guy let out a cold laugh and moved closer to Sehun.

_깨질 듯해 머릿속이  
There’s a splitting ache in my head_

“Have you finished _eye-fucking_ me?” He smirked and said with a low voice.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Sehun responded, rather defensively.

“ _I am whoever you want me to be_ ,” the hot guy paused for a few seconds, then continued. “And I am here to do what I want to do, or what you want me to do.” He stared at Sehun, bit his lower lips, and moved his hand further up to touch Sehun’s bare chest.

His attitude, his facial expression and his movement all made Sehun _hot_. He felt like his body was on fire. This guy was a completely opposite version of Baekhyun. Baekhyun was shy and soft. He always wore light coloured clothes, always talked in a gentle way, always resembled an _angel_. The guy in front of him right now, looked cold, intimidating yet _seductive_. He was like a _demon. I am whoever you want me to be. What does that mean?_ While Sehun was still wandering in his thought, the guy slowly took off his jeans and underwear. Sehun was completely paralysed when the hot guy moved and sat right on top of the most sensitive part of his body, still staring straight into his eyes.

_어서 물러서 거리를 둬  
Hurry, step back, keep some distance_

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked again, but did nothing to stop him.

“I’ve told you already. Do you want me to repeat myself?” He could see the guy’s bare thighs under the dim light, one at each side of his body. The first few buttons of his silky shirt were unbuttoned, his chest half exposed. Sehun swallowed and licked his lips. He could feel tension started to build between the two.

“You like it, don’t you?” The guy placed both hands on Sehun’s waist and rolled his hips back and forth. Sehun felt blood rushing towards the lower half of his body. He knew this guy was mocking him, but he couldn’t resist it. It was so _hot_.

“You’re getting hard, like, _rock-hard_.” That guy teased again, at the same time he reached Sehun’s waistband and pulled his sweatpants and underwear down. He started stroking Sehun’s cock, which was indeed, _rock-hard_. Watching the guy stroking him up and down with such pretty fingers turned him on even more. Baekhyun also got pretty fingers, but he was way too shy to touch him like this willingly. This was amazing, it was perfect. Sehun felt he would be done soon if this guy continued to work him up like that.

“Now tell me, you like it, don’t you?” He asked again, still stroking. His fingertip followed the trace of the veins, which were becoming more and more evident.

“Yes.” Sehun couldn’t lie, he was so aroused. He wanted to fuck this person hard, right now. _It is just an erotic dream anyway, why not?_

“If so, why don’t we go straight into the business? You’re not gonna last long like this.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Sehun put his hands on the guy’s milky thighs, caressing them.

“ _Then prove me wrong._ ”

The guy lowered his head and started kissing and sucking around Sehun’s neck. He let out his tongue and licked Sehun’s collarbone tardily. His hands were playing with Sehun’s nipples, making them hard. Sehun was shivering and he was getting hotter and harder, if that was even possible. His hands caressed the guy’s thighs up to his buttocks and took a firm grip on his butt. The sexual desire became so fierce that _he really needed to fuck this guy now,_ he could no longer wait. Sehun grabbed that guy’s waist hurriedly and tried to push him down.

“Ahha getting impatient?” The guy got the signal and smirked.

“I thought you were the one saying we should go straight into the business.” Sehun’s voice turned so raspy that was almost unrecognisable.

“Fine.” The guy moved elegantly, grabbed Sehun’s member and oiled it up with the lube he took from the nightstand, placed it right underneath his entrance. He slowly sank down, letting Sehun’s huge cock in gradually.

“So you’ve already prepared yourself for me? Oh _fuck_.” Sehun cursed after his member was completely inside. It was so tight, and it felt amazing.

“Shut up.” After pausing for a few moments, allowing some time to adjust, he started to move slowly. Sehun had his large hands at either side of his hips, tried to follow the guy’s pace and thrusted up slightly. The guy let out a quiet whimper. Sehun continued moving, enjoying the tightness that clenched around him. The guy sped up and started bouncing up and down, Sehun caught up with his pace and started thrusting up harder. The guy moaned aloud, he sounded so melodic and alluring. It drove Sehun crazy, he increased his speed and rocked his hips even faster.

“Ahh.. there.. ha-ahhhh yes there...” The guy’s moans turned louder and hornier with each thrust. He continued bouncing and riding Sehun till he almost saw white. His eyes were now half-closed, his glossy lips parted and his cheeks turned rosy with a few drops of sweat falling along his jawline.

“Here, right?” Sehun started thrusting at a fast but uneven speed, making sure he hit that specific spot every time. The guy, being constantly stimulated, could only respond by a weak _ahhh_.

“Fuck, you look so hot when you are moaning and riding me like this.” Sehun cursed breathily, hands clenching onto the guy’s slim waist, hips rocking up non-stop. This guy looked so sexy that it almost used up all of Sehun’s willpower just to stop himself from finishing right now.

“More... _go deeper_... oh-ahhh!!” Sehun’s thick and hard member kept hitting the other’s prostate and made him tremble, he slid down then pulled up repeatedly, obviously feeling so good. Suddenly, Sehun grabbed the guy’s waist and forcefully stopped him from moving. He was clearly irritated since the pleasure stopped all of a sudden. Sehun then got up, turned around and pinned that guy onto the bed, himself on top, in a dominating position.

“Want me to go deeper, huh, _baby_?” Sehun pinned the guy’s wrists to each side of the bed, stared at him intensely, his gaze made the other feel like he was going to devour him. Sehun slowly retreated himself and in a blink of an eye, he thrusted deep again with full strength, but with a tortuously slow speed. He thrusted like that a few times and the movement made the other scream hard.

“Ahhh.. what are you doing... you bastard!!!” The pretty blue eyes turned teary when he yelled.

“I thought you only asked me to go _deep_.” Sehun buried himself deep inside, growled at the pleasure of the tightness.

“ _You didn’t ask me to go fast_.” Sehun then withdrew completely before thrusting in again, taking his time to admire the hot mess underneath him. Sehun lowered his head and crashed his mouth against the other’s. The other immediately turned his head around, refusing Sehun’s request. He wanted to push Sehun away but his wrists were still being pinned down. He glared at Sehun outrageously. This frustration was driving him insane, he needed to come so desparately.

“Go faster you son of a...” Before he had time to finish his sentence, Sehun smirked and started rocking his hips again, faster and faster, his thrusts were so rough that he made the guy crying in pleasure helplessly. He moved one hand down to stroke the other’s throbbing member. Overwhelmed with excitement, with the first and only chant of the name “Sehun!!!” over the entire night, the pretty guy reached his climax with heavy panting. The seductive sound of his own name aroused Sehun even more, he growled and continued a few rough thrusts before he finally shot all his hot spurts inside the other’s body. 

The room was filled with the post-orgasm hot breaths of the two.

“Was it good?” Sehun wrapped his arms around the other.

“ _Well, not bad_.” Despite how perfect it was, he still refused to praise Sehun.

“Judging by how loud you were moaning the entire time, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t just a ‘not bad’.” Sehun chuckled. “But you didn’t let me kiss you.”

“No kisses, no marks, no trace.” He turned his face and stared at Sehun with his sapphire blue eyes.

“How can you look this sexy even with your clothes on? I was too busy fucking you, I didn’t even undress you fully.” Sehun gently caressed the guy’s collarbone that was partially exposed.

“Next time, maybe, I’ll give you a treat.” The guy let out a laugh, pleased to hear the compliment.

“Next time... When? And... Who are you..?”

“I told you. _I am whoever you want me to be_. If you need a name, call me _Bäekhyun_.” He ignored the first question.

“ _Now close your eyes and sleep_.” Bäekhyun stroked Sehun’s face, Sehun smelt the citrusy fragrance once again, before his eye shut close due to exhaustion.

✧  
It was almost 1pm when Sehun woke up, he was still so tired after the vigorous exercise (in his mind?). His wonderful wet dream was the first and only thing he could think of when he opened his eyes. The dream was too vivid to be just a dream. The touch, the pleasure, the arousal... _everything_. 

Sehun was not gonna lie. It was indeed the best sex and the most intense orgasm he had ever had. Not that he was complaining about Baekhyun, he loved his boyfriend and they had wonderful sex live. It was just that Baekhyun would never seduce him like that, would never ride him like that, and would never _EVER_ moan like that. 

It was so satisfying, almost addictive. That alluring moan was still lingering in Sehun’s mind when he noticed there was a silver chain left on his nightstand. It was his face chain, _Bäekhyun’s_. No, it wasn’t possible, it was just a dream.

Sehun was completely awake now. He looked at the silver chain, realising his bedroom was filled with a faded scent, the smell of _mandarin, juniper and sandalwood_.

✧  
_Game over, I’m a psycho, I’m a psycho  
다른 누가 있어  
There’s someone else  
그래 psycho 날 지배해  
Yes psycho it overpowers me  
Game over, I’m a psycho, I’m a psycho  
그가 말을 걸어  
It talks to me  
그래 psycho 난 굴복해  
Yes psycho I give in, Game over_


	2. Jekyll 01.

✧  
_흐린 결말이 엉켜 버린 시간이  
This uncertain ending, the time that got tangled up  
쌓여가는 의문이 가득해질 때  
When it becomes filled with those doubts piling up  
계획된 거짓에 흔들리는 눈빛이  
That gaze that wavers with a planned falsehood  
감춰왔던 비밀이 붉게 물들어  
Those secrets that were hidden are painted with red_

✧  
It had been 5 days since _that_ incident happened. Sehun could hardly focus on work or anything else. _That_ voice kept coming back to him, driving him crazy. He felt like a horny teenager with so many dirty thoughts in his mind, not even jacking off with his favourite porn videos could ease his desire. 

Sehun was sitting on the couch, trying to distract himself from replaying every scene of that dream once again. The bell rang, his favourite distraction was here - his Baekhyun. 

“Baby, you are finally here.” Sehun opened the door and was surprised to see his boyfriend soaked in water, completely wet. “Oh my God what happened?”

“It started pouring suddenly and I don’t have an umbrella... I was just 5 mins walk away so I didn’t call you.” Baekhyun replied with a pout.

“Come in quickly, I’ll get you a towel and some clothes. Don’t get sick.” Sehun grabbed his boyfriend and led him into his bedroom.

Sehun helped drying Baekhyun’s hair while Baekhyun took off his T-shirt and changed to the shirt that Sehun got him. It was Sehun’s light blue-striped shirt, one of his favourite. The shirt was so large, it covered up to Baekhyun’s butt and made him look even tinier - Sehun was half a head taller than him after all.

_멈춘 시선 길을 잃었어  
That stopped gaze, I lost my path  
답은 없어 침묵 속에 나를 가둬  
There is no answer, hold me captive within the silence_

“Sehunie... would you please... get me a pair of pants as well? I can’t... go around _like this_.” Baekhyun asked with a slightly embarrassed expression. Sehun stared at his adorable boyfriend. Baekhyun looked so small and cute in his shirt, his perfect thighs were exposed and he was adjusting the shirt to cover as much of his body as possible. That sensation and all his thoughts were coming back again, Sehun felt his body getting hot. He walked closer to Baekhyun, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Sehunie...?” Their eyes met and Baekhyun realised that Sehun’s gaze was darker and more intense than usual. He was staring straight into Baekhyun’s eyes, then his lips, then his chest, where the first few buttons of the shirt were left unbuttoned.

“It’s just the two of us here, you don’t have to feel shy. My pants won’t fit you anyway.” Sehun caressed Baekhyun’s back, pulling two of them closer by tightening the hug.

“Ummm, you look so good like this.” Sehun moved his hands down and slid them inside the shirt to squeeze Baekhyun’s butt. He started grinding his erection against Baekhyun’s body.

_내 안에 숨겨진 또 다른 내 모습  
The other self that is hidden inside me  
수면 위로 Chasin’ 숨을 조여  
Above the surface, chasin’, choke my breath_

Feeling the hotness and hardness of Sehun’s member, Baekhyun tried to push Sehun away but failed.

“Sehunie, we haven’t eaten dinner yet... can we just... wait a bit?”

“Baby, I don’t think I can wait.” Sehun lowered his head and licked Baekhyun’s earlobe slowly, making his boyfriend shiver. “I don’t want to eat dinner, I want to eat, _you_.” He started kissing Baekhyun’s cheek and then pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s. The kiss was so fierce, Sehun urged his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth and attacked every corner of it, at the same time still rubbing the lower part of his body against the smaller’s.

Baekhyun was shocked by his boyfriend’s aggressiveness. Sehun used to be gentle when it came to love making, but it was completely different this time. He felt like a pray that was about to be devoured by a hunter. 

✧  
_“Ahh.. there.. ha-ahhhh yes there...”  
“More... go deeper... oh-ahhh!!”_

Sehun heard Bäekhyun’s moan again. He was so turned on. It was approaching his limit and he was losing his mind. He took out the lube from the nightstand, pulled down Baekhyun’s boxer and his own sweatpants and started inserting his digits into his boyfriend’s body. The preparation was rough and impatient, Baekhyun was shifting here and there, objecting to what Sehun was doing to him.

_Got one shot 누가 날 정의해  
Got one shot, someone define me  
It’s do or die for me_

“You... you’re hurting me... ah...” Baekhyun couldn’t escape from Sehun’s grip, he was way too strong. He looked like a helpless puppy with tears in his droopy eyes. Sehun didn’t show any sympathy nor did he slow down his motion, instead he ripped the blue-striped shirt open and started sucking Baekhyun’s neck roughly. Red marks were left all over Baekhyun’s neck and collarbones. Baekhyun let out a soft cry, the aggressive biting and sucking made him weak and powerless. His body started to react but he was not feeling good at all. This was not pleasure, far from it.

_Just one 내 안엔 나 하나면 돼  
Just one, I only need myself inside of me_

“Sehun! Why are you acting like this? This hurts...” Being overwhelmed with lust, Sehun couldn’t hear Baekhyun’s cry. He led Baekhyun onto the bed, instructing the smaller to sit on top of him.

“Be a good boy now, I want you to ride me.” Sehun demanded while petting Baekhyun’s milky thigh.

“What...? No... Sehun I can’t... You know I don’t like to...” Baekhyun protested, tears almost dropped from his eyes.

“You can, and you will. I’ll make you feel good. You’re gonna love it. Come on.” Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s waist from both side, adjusted his member against his boyfriend’s entrance and started thrusting in gradually.

_It’s coming, get ready  
머리에 울리는 너의 목소리  
Your voice that cries out in my head  
지독한 밤이 와 (Warning)  
A terrible night is coming (Warning)_

Tears started to fall from Baekhyun’s eyes when Sehun’s member was completely inside him. “Baby, don’t cry. It will feel good. I promise.” Sehun continued thrusting into Baekhyun’s body with increasing speed and force. He growled when his hard cock was completely clenched by the hot wall. It felt so good. Sehun forced Baekhyun to slide down and pull up repeatedly, matching his thrusts. 

Baekhyun couldn’t take it. He hadn’t felt so vulnerable before. He began to feel stimulated, at the same time he felt humiliated. Each thrust made him tremble and he wanted to scream loud. He bit his lips so hard to stop himself from letting out embarrassing sounds. However, Baekhyun surrendered when Sehun succeeded in hitting that particular part of sensitive nerves with a rough thrust. 

“Ahh... ahhhhh...” A loud whimper escaped from Baekhyun’s mouth and Sehun knew he got that spot right. He kept hitting that part intentionally with deep thrusts. Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out repeated moans when the sensitive nerves were being attacked again and again.

“Feeling good, right baby?” Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s neck and forced him down for a passionate open-mouthed kiss. He bit Baekhyun’s lips and made the other tremble even harder.

“Now, puppy, it’s time to do it yourself.” Sehun spanked Baekhyun’s buttock and signalled him to slide himself down.

“No... I can’t...” Baekhyun was panting heavily, eyes became teary again. He felt completely messed. He was getting aroused and he started to enjoy this sensation, even it was against his will.

Without further words, Sehun applied force on Baekhyun’s waist and slid his body down again. Baekhyun was so stimulated that he started bouncing up and down subconsciously. Pleasure started building up in his body and he was getting hard himself.

“Arghh, baby you are fucking yourself so good.” Sehun growled with his husky voice while holding Baekhyun’s hips tightly. Baekhyun kept moving, sliding up and down, alluring moans kept escaping from his mouth.

Sehun moved his hand up to flick Baekhyun’s nipple, he instantly felt Baekhyun’s ass tightened around his cock. He repeated his action with the other nipple, he knew both of them were close.

“Sehun... I can’t anymore... I need to...” Sehun took one of Baekhyun’s hand and wrap both hands around Baekhyun’s hard cock. Watching Baekhyun touching himself was so pleasurable. Baekhyun whimpered non-stop while stroking his own member. This brought Sehun closer to the edge. He held Baekhyun’s hips tight and started thrusting hard again. He fucked Baekhyun harshly, violently, like a beast. Baekhyun let out a high-pitched whimper and came on top of Sehun, milking Sehun’s abdomen with his white loads. Sehun felt Baekhyun’s whole body tightened, he pushed himself in a few more times before he came so hard with a growl and coated the smaller’s inside with his own release.

✧  
Baekhyun was completely exhausted and was resting in Sehun’s arms. Sehun looked at his boyfriend affectionately. With his mind getting clearer, he started to feel guilty for what he had done to his lovely boyfriend. He was pretty sure that he had left many love marks on his boyfriend’s neck and had bruised his waist. 

_I need to apologise to him when he wakes up._ Sehun thought. He felt so not like himself tonight. He had to find a way to fight against his lust. Treating Baekhyun like this was so wrong, despite the fact that it made him feel like he was in heaven. 

“Puppy, I love you.” Sehun tightened his hug and closed his eyes, not knowing silent tears fell down from his boyfriend’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR GOLDEN MAKNAE SEHUNIE :) 
> 
> Sooo, this part is about Sehun and his soft boyfriend, Baekhyun. I tried to mirror the “position” of the 2 chapters, hope you’ll like the contrast between the two. It’s so hard to choose between the evil Bäekhyun and the innocent Baekhyun... I like the evil one little bit more haha. Have a nice week and guess what will happen next :)


	3. Psycho 02.

✧  
_또 기억을 잃은 듯해 익숙해 이젠  
I’ve lost my memory, used to it now  
꼭 내 말만 들어야 해  
Must listen to my words only  
아니 내 눈을 믿어야 돼  
No, must believe my eyes only_

✧  
Everything seemed to return to normal the next couple of weeks. Images of the attractive features and mysterious silhouette flashed through Sehun’s mind occasionally, he felt like he could still hear Bäekhyun moaning his name. He tried not to pay attention to his inner monster, he didn’t want his soft boyfriend to be startled by his uncontrollable lust once again.

Sehun just attended his colleague, Jongin’s birthday party. Their friend, Junmyeon, brought some fine wine and they all had a great time gathering together getting drunk. Sehun had rather high alcohol tolerance, but he still became quite tipsy after the group emptied so many bottles of red wine. They were about to go crazy clubbing yet Sehun decided it was better to go home since he was already drowsy. After waving goodbye to his buddies, he took a taxi home and quickly cleaned himself up. Lying comfortably on his bed, Sehun felt heavy-headed, he closed his eyes and flaked out.

✧  
The familiar citrusy smell pervaded every corner of the room - the scent of _mandarin, juniper and sandalwood._ It incited the slumbered beast inside Sehun’s body. Sehun felt _something_ , and his body tensed up immediately - He was here, _Bäekhyun_ was here.

_봐 너도 역시 원하는 걸  
See, you also know_

Bäekhyun was still wearing blue contact lenses, but without face chain this time. He was kneeling on Sehun’s bed, staring Sehun in the face with an unreadable expression. Once again, Sehun was astonished by Bäekhyun’s captivating appearance. Bäekhyun was wearing a white translucent shirt that was long enough just to cover his buttocks. With the first few buttons unfastened, Sehun fixed his gaze on Bäekhyun’s half-exposed chest. He was wearing a _black choker with chest harness_ inside. That was _so_ erotic, Sehun felt both his heart beat and body temperature spiked up. Sehun almost choked when he realised Bäekhyun wasn’t wearing anything beneath his translucent shirt, his lower half of the body completely naked. Bäekhyun looked like a _tantalising demon_ , Sehun couldn’t wait to touch and devour him again. Sehun extended his hand to stroke Bäekhyun’s bare thigh.

_다 알고 있어 더 뭐가 필요해  
You want it, what more do you need_

“Missing me, huh?” Bäekhyun whispered, eyeing the tent on Sehun’s sweatpants.

“I can hardly get you out of my mind, _baby._ ” Sehun responded huskily, his eyes gradually turned dark while his hand continued stroking.

“Ahhah, apparently you’ve got quite a lot of dirty fantasies in your mind.” Bäekhyun reached out to Sehun’s sweatpants, pulling them down and exposing his hard member.

“Now, let’s get straight into the business - I still owe you a treat.” Bäekhyun smirked and lowered his head.

_넌 날 쉽게 끊지 못해  
It won’t be easy to quit me_

Bäekhyun grabbed Sehun’s member with one hand, sticked his tongue out and started licking the head. Sehun didn’t expect Bäekhyun to do this and groaned slightly at the pleasurable sensation. Bäekhyun sucked the head of Sehun’s cock as if it was a sweet lollipop, deliberately making audible wet sucking sound while keeping his eye contact with Sehun. The sound turned Sehun on and he tightened his grip on Bäekhyun’s thigh.

_그 끌림은 위험해  
This attraction is dangerous_

Bäekhyun smirked at Sehun mischievously, then lowered his head further down to take Sehun’s member into his mouth and started sucking it over and over. Sehun couldn’t stop low growls from escaping his mouth. Satisfied with Sehun’s reaction, Bäekhyun paused for a moment, poured some lube onto his other hand, and used it to start slowly fingering himself. Bäekhyun put his digits in one by one, trying to stretch himself open. He kept letting out whimpers of pleasure while he bent down and started sucking Sehun’s cock again, deeper and deeper each time. This arousing scene together with the vibration of Bäekhyun’s moan stimulated Sehun even more, he clenched his fists and growled loudly. Bäekhyun lowered his head further, deep-throating Sehun a couple of times, making Sehun almost come immediately. 

_나도 날 모르겠어  
I don’t even know myself_

“Fuck!!!” Sehun cursed loudly, thrusting his cock up into Bäekhyun’s mouth. The sudden thrust almost made Bäekhyun choke. He steadied himself, got up and took a few moment to adjust his breath.

“Not yet, not so soon.” Bäekhyun smirked and grabbed Sehun’s hand, signalled him to get up from the bed and follow him. 

_난 선한 건지 악한 건지  
whether I’m good or evil_

Bäekhyun walked slowly towards the corner of the bedroom, stopping right in front of Sehun’s huge full-length wall mirror. Couldn’t stand the burning excitement, Sehun held Bäekhyun’s hips tightly and grinded his hard cock against Bäekhyun’s buttocks.

“You look so hot.” Two pairs of lust-occupied eyes met at the mirror. Sehun unbuttoned the remaining buttons of Bäekhyun’s translucent shirt and threw it on the ground. Bäekhyun was completely naked with nothing but his choker and chest harness on his body.

“ _So fucking hot._ Make me wanna blow your back out.” Sehun licked Bäekhyun earlobe and exhaled hot breaths into his ears, Bäekhyun bit his lips and moaned.

“Just shut up and fuck me now.” Bäekhyun passed him the little bottle of lube. Sehun obeyed willingly, he oiled up his member, threw the bottle away and entered Bäekhyun from behind while moving his hands all over his smooth skin. 

_저 거울 속 psycho 그가 날 집어삼켜  
In the mirror, that psycho, he devours me_

It felt so good to be tightly clenched by the hotness. Sehun groaned after shoving his entire length inside. Bäekhyun placed his hands at both sides of the mirror to maintain his balance. Their eyes still fixed on each other at the mirror, both completely filled with sexual desire. A few moments after Bäekhyun adjusted to Sehun’s thickness, Sehun started thrusting back and forth steadily. Taking Bäekhyun from behind made Sehun feel so good, he could easily thrust deep with the slightly tilted angle. 

Pleasure started to accumulate and Bäekhyun’s alluring moans were heard again. Sehun kept thrusting deep into Bäekhyun, at the same time he caressed his nipples with both hands. Bäekhyun panted heavily with his eyes shut, struggling hard to withstand the arousal that sent shivers down his spine. Sehun stared at the mirror, satisfied to see Bäekhyun’s sultry look. He looked so gorgeous when he was being fucked, Sehun couldn’t help himself but to go faster, deeper, rougher. 

_난 어둠 속에 눈을 뜬 채 때를 노려  
I wait with my eyes open in the dark_

Sehun followed the trace of the harness and caressed Bäekhyun’s chest, once his hand reached the choker, he pulled it up and pushed Bäekhyun’s body closer to the mirror. Even the cold surface of the mirror was not able to cool Bäekhyun’s scorching body down. Being completely dominated by Sehun, all Bäekhyun could do was to clench his fists and cry out of satisfaction. Sehun ripped the choker and harness off Bäekhyun’s body, kept slamming his cork in and out Bäekhyun’s hole aggressively, filling the room with the sounds of two bodies slapping against one another.

“Ahhhh... ha-ahhhh!!!” Bäekhyun let out high-pitched moans, tears started to roll down from his eyes. His erogenous zone was so stimulated that he would come at anytime.

“You like it, fast and deep, don’t you, baby?” Sehun teased Bäekhyun, who was on the edge of collapse and could hardly form a coherent sentence. Sehun then proceeded to stroke Bäekhyun’s member with his large warm hand in high-speed, further stimulating his body.

“Ahhhhh I needa... Sehun... ahhh...” Bäekhyun screamed helplessly, fists clenching tight, he was so close to his climax. Sehun continued rocking rough and deep, himself also close to orgasm. With Sehun’s continuous storkes, Bäekhyun moaned loudly and shot his white seeds towards the mirror. Sehun gazed at Bäekhyun’s lustful expression through the mirror, watching him panting while riding through his orgasm. Sehun thrusted a few more times before he also came and released all his loads inside Bäekhyun. 

Bäekhyun lost all of his energy after his intense orgasm and almost fell onto the floor. Sehun held him and carried him into the bathroom in bridal style. Bäekhyun’s body was super sensitive now and was suffused with red glow. He couldn’t stop letting out audible whimper when Sehun helped him cleaning up.

“If you keep making pretty sound like this, I can’t control myself from taking you here again. Be a good boy and stop seducing me.” Sehun smiled at Bäekhyun’s exhausting face. He rubbed Bäekhyun’s back gently, appreciating the smoothness and softness of his skin.

Sehun tucked Bäekhyun into bed and cuddled him from behind. Burying in the warmth of Bäekhyun’s body and the blanket, Sehun wondered if this was indeed reality or just another perfect erotic dream. When he woke up the other day, Bäekhyun was gone without a trace, leaving behind, once again, the scent of his fragrance.

✧  
_지금 네가 보기에  
Which one do you see now  
맞혀봐 이번엔 누군지  
Make a guess  
눈 깜짝할 순간에  
In the blink of an eye  
얼굴을 바꿔 또 휙휙  
I change my faces again in a flick_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there enthusiasts of Baekhyun’s choker and chest harness from EℓyXiOn Dot Psycho performance? (Me... haha) I hope you’ll like it, next one will be the last part!


	4. Jekyll 02.

✧  
_Oh my my 숨길 수 없어  
Oh my my, it can’t be hidden  
더는 없어 Same for me  
Without going further, same for me  
I shut you down 너의 자린 없어  
I shut you down, there is no place for you  
귀를 막아도 들려와 끝없는 속삭임  
Even if I block my ears, I can still hear your endless whispers  
나를 미치게 하지 내 안에서  
You’re making me go insane, from inside me  
꿈인 것 같아 (Wake up)  
It feels like a dream (Wake up)_

✧  
It was their usual Friday drama night, Baekhyun and Sehun were watching _When the Camellia Blooms_ in Baekhyun’s apartment. Baekhyun was sitting comfortably on Sehun’s lap and had his full attention on the drama. On the other hand, Sehun was just looking at the screen absentmindedly, occasionally caressing his boyfriend’s tiny waist. Guilt started rising though him again. Enjoying those evil encounters with Bäekhyun made him feel like he was cheating on his boyfriend. He was still unsure how to handle his inner monster. Sehun let out a frustrated sigh, he didn’t want to hurt his lover again.

“Sehunie... is something wrong?” Baekhyun turned and asked with a concerned expression.

“No, I’m just... tired, maybe.”

“Then should we sleep early tonight? We can finish the rest of the episode tomorrow.” Baekhyun then stood up to get the remote control and turned off the television.

“Alright. Baby can I borrow your eye drops? My eyes are scratchy.”

“Of course, they are inside the mirror cabinet in the bathroom. I’ll go and get changed in my bedroom now.” Baekhyun gave a quick peck on Sehun’s cheek then walked towards his bedroom.

✧  
_빠져들어 내면 깊은 곳  
This place that is deep under, even if you escape  
턱 끝까지 차오르는 너란 존재  
You who is an existence that drives me to the brink of insanity_

Baekhyun changed into an oversized white T-shirt, that was one of Sehun’s old shirt, and a pair of black shorts. He heard his lover’s footsteps approaching so he walked towards the door. He immediately felt something was off with Sehun, but he didn’t know what. Sehun entered the bedroom, his eyes gradually turned dark when he stared at Baekhyun from head to toe. He walked towards his boyfriend and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Sehunie... what happened?” Baekhyun was little bit scared, Sehun wasn’t smiling at all.

“Why are you wearing this pair of shorts, that are dangerously short?” Sehun said in a rather cold voice, at the same time he lowered his hands to squeeze Baekhyun’s butt.

“It... it’s hot today, Sehunie. Let’s go to bed if you are tired.”

“We can’t just go to bed now, not when you are looking so cute with this little shorts.” Sehun slipped his hands inside Baekhyun’s T-shirt and started roaming around his body. 

_밤을 새 기다린 검푸른 새벽이  
The deep blue dawn after waiting the entire night  
비틀대며 Shakin’ 너를 삼켜  
If you falter, shakin’, I will swallow you up_

Sehun’s lips were on Baekhyun’s now. His kiss was again rough and hard. It reminded Baekhyun of the night a couple of weeks ago, when his boyfriend turned into a beast and devoured him. He tried to push Sehun away, but ended up being caged inside Sehun’s tightened hug.

“Sehun, what are you doing?” Baekhyun protested when Sehun started undressing both of them.

“My puppy is misbehaving, so I need to punish him.” Both were naked now, Baekhyun could clearly see that Sehun’s member was already hard.

Sehun pinned Baekhyun against the wall with both of his hands locked above his head. He smashed their lips together again. He slid his tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth, dominating him. Baekhyun was panting. He tried to catch his breath between the rough kisses when Sehun inserted his digits into his mouth.

“Suck them well, if you don’t wanna get hurt.” Sehun demanded while trying to wet his digits with Baekhyun’s saliva.

_까마득한 밤 위태로운 이 순간  
The distant night, this dangerous moment  
희미하게 스쳐 간  
The moonlight that brushed by faintly_

Sehun then started stretching Baekhyun impatiently, causing the little one to yelp. He couldn’t wait, he needed to punish his little puppy right now. After fingering his boyfriend for a short while, Sehun lifted Baekhyun up and pushed him against the wall. Baekhyun was startled by the sudden movement and he wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck out of reflex. 

Sehun entered Baekhyun and the pain due to rushed preparation made the smaller cry out in pain. Right after Sehun’s cock was completely inside, he started fucking Baekhyun mercilessly. He squeezed Baekhyun’s thighs tightly for support and thrusted into him roughly, making Baekhyun whimper. Sehun kept pressing his body close to Baekhyun, the smaller was being sandwiched between Sehun and the wall, not able to struggle at all. 

“ _Shit_ , you are so tight.” Sehun grit his teeth and slammed his cock against Baekhyun’s sensitive spot.

“Ahhhhh... Sehun... too fast...” Baekhyun shut his eyes close and started to moan helplessly.

“ _Baby_ , don’t you feel good when I fuck you like this against the wall?” Sehun sped up and continued thrusting into Baekhyun at an increasing tempo.

“Ahhhhh... it hurts... stop...” Baekhyun clenched his fists, he was getting hard as his prostate was being hit again and again. He felt Sehun’s cock was getting bigger and harder with the constant thrusts.

Sehun locked his eyes with Baekhyun’s. His boyfriend looked so weak and defenseless, like he could easily be destroyed with a touch.

“You are getting hard yourself. Are you sure you want me to stop, huh?” Sehun smirked and asked. Baekhyun bit his lips and nodded, Sehun could see tears were about to drop from his eyes.

“Alright, but I still have to teach you a lesson.” He loosened his grip and let Baekhyun kneel on the floor.

“ _Why?_ ” Baekhyun asked in an almost inaudible voice. Without answering, Sehun petted Baekhyun’s head, stood up, grabbed Baekhyun’s hair and forced his cock into Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Because you are naughty. Arghhh.” Sehun started fucking into Baekhyun’s little mouth. He grunted when he felt his member being surrounded by Baekhyun’s hot and wet mouth.

“I just figured out your little trick, puppy.” Sehun thrusted in and out aggressively, the thrusts were so deep that they almost made Baekhyun choke.

“Guess what I found inside your mirror cabinet?” Sehun pulled his member out for a moment and glared down at Baekhyun’s watery eyes.

_Sehun was searching for the eye drops in the mirror cabinet, then he saw a black cosmetic bag that he had never seen before. Baekhyun seldom used cosmetics, so Sehun was curious to see what was inside the bag. He opened it and was surprised to find a few items inside. Blue contact lenses and eye-liners, since when had Baekhyun started wearing contact lenses and make up? What shocked him the most was the bottle of male fragrance from Tiffany & Co. inside the bag. Being sensitive to smell, his boyfriend never used fragrance. He opened the bottle and smelt it. That’s it. THAT scent. The faded scent in his own bedroom after those two nights - the smell of mandarin, juniper and sandalwood._

“Blue contact lenses, eye-liners, and a male fragrance? So my _innocent _boyfriend was dressing himself up and playing all those sexy tricks on me while I almost freaked myself out for having these sinful ‘erotic dreams’ and not being able to control myself from hurting you? Huhhh?” Sehun roared in his low husky voice.__

____

“I... I thought... I thought you’d like it...” Baekhyun bit his lips and responded, almost in a whisper.

____

“Yes I definitely do. Can’t you see you are driving me crazy and making me so damn aroused every time? But I’m still mad at you and you deserve to be punished.” Sehun stroked Baekhyun’s cheek, before pushing his hard cock into Baekhyun’s mouth again.

____

__“Let me come inside your little mouth. Be a good boy and you will have your reward afterwards.” The thrusts were even more aggressive and urgent than before. Baekhyun felt like his whole body was on fire. His throbbing cock urgently needed some attention and he was getting horny himself. Instead of letting Sehun fuck into his mouth passively, Baekhyun wrapped his mouth around Sehun’s cock and started sucking. Some pre-cum was dripping from Sehun’s cock. Baekhyun licked the tip back and forth with his tongue, making Sehun growl loudly, feeling himself close to his climax._ _

____

Sehun rammed his cock deep inside Baekhyun’s mouth for a couple of times before finally shooting all his loads inside Baekhyun’s mouth. He pulled his member out leaving some white on Baekhyun’s swollen pink lips.

“Swallow them, my little puppy.” Baekhyun obeyed, licked his lips and swallowed all the cum. Sehun petted his boyfriend’s head with a satisfied expression.

____

_달빛에 드리운 그림자  
The shadows cast over it  
어긋난 기억 조각을 찾아  
Find those displaced pieces of memories  
헤매어 이 밤 이젠 너를 벗어나  
Wandering on this night, I will break away from you now_

____

“ _You’re whoever I want you to be_ , right? So once in a while you want to play the role of little devil monster _Bäekhyun_ , seduce me and turn me on?” Sehun carried Baekhyun, put him on the bed and asked.

“I...” Towering over Baekhyun, Sehun started stroking his hard cock, making the smaller whimper.

“You want to turn me on, so that I will fuck you senseless like this. You like it, don’t you?” Sehun smirked and teased his boyfriend, who was blushing.

“Sehun... please... I needa...” Baekhyun begged, his cock was twitching and he was so desparate to come.

“Just answer me, do you like me fucking you like this? Rough and hard?”

“... yes...” Baekhyun shut his eyes, too embarrassed to admit this face to face to his boyfriend.

“Okay, then we have a deal. It’s my turn to be _whoever you want me to be_ tonight.” Sehun bent down and whispered in Baekhyun’s ears. “My naughty puppy, _Sehūn_ is here to serve you.”

____

Baekhyun started moaning again when Sehun stroked his member rapidly. This time, it resembled the alluring moan from _Bäekhyun_ , so seductive, so hot. It was so arousing that it made his boyfriend hard again. With a smirk on his face, _Sehūn_ grabbed his hard cock and started thrusting into Baekhyun again. 

____

✧  
_Break out!  
내 속에 악몽처럼 꿈틀대  
When it stirs inside of me like a nightmare  
거침없이 도려내  
Cut it out without hesitation  
왜 날 밀어내 이미 나는 니 안에  
Why are you pushing me out, I’m already inside you  
내가 나를 지배해  
I control myself_

____

_“I will fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. I’m gonna make you cry out of satisfaction, and you will still beg me for more.”_ Sehūn growled while thrusting deeper and deeper, making Baekhyun moan louder and louder.

____

They were so indulged in lust, and they kept wanting more. They knew very well that it was going to be a long night.

____

_Peace out._

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here it is, it ended!!! What I’m trying to say is, everybody, including your most intimate ones and even yourself, will probably have a hidden side, be it good or bad (That’s the reason I chose Psycho/Jekyll as theme songs). Like genes, there are dominant and recessive ones. Let’s just say the duality puts some spice to the couple’s love (I mean sex) life, but again don’t overdo it and end up hurting the one you love. I didn’t plan to write 4 whole chapters of smut but I can’t find another way to make it work better... As a newbie I spent quite some time on writing this... Anyway thanks for reading this although it is still far from good. Hope to see you in the next story - probably an innocent (?) one hahaha :)


End file.
